


Forever Yours /Marauders & Co.\ A Big Book of Marauders Era Oneshots

by What_A_Weird_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, oneshots, requests open, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_A_Weird_Rose/pseuds/What_A_Weird_Rose
Summary: Marauders Era Oneshots : Any ship goes.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Kudos: 1





	Forever Yours /Marauders & Co.\ A Big Book of Marauders Era Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a compilation book of one shots and imagines and short stories that I have written over the years revolving around the Marauders from the infamous book series Harry Potter by JK. Rowling.
> 
> Please note that nothing belongs to me unless stated otherwise (ex. the plot is more often then not originally thought of by me, if it is suggested by a reader or found on the inter-web it will be explicitly stated at the beginning of the entry).
> 
> Another thing, please do not request explicate content (unless I have expressed a desire to reach out and try writing such) as I do not feel particularly comfortable writing smut, lemons, limes etc.
> 
> Please do not request anything pertaining to r*pe, MAPS, or anything non-consentual or underage/older <\-- this one only if it pertains to sexual acts, as I have stated above I will not be doing.
> 
> Finally, if you have a particular request (i.e you want an X OC) please feel free to private message me. Please be aware that X Reader and X OC one shots are more difficult to write and they take much more time, so if you do request it, please understand that it may take some time. Similarly, if you make a request for a ship I may not be familiar with (or its a bit more out there) I may take some time to look into it, as I like to have a feel of the charters I am writing for.
> 
> Sit back, relax and enjoy some sweet, sweet marauders & co.
> 
> Thank you

Once a Month : Part One

**Prompt** : A Fortune-Teller falls in love with their client who has their palm read every month.

**Characters** :  _ BLACK, Sirius O., POTTER, James F., LUPIN, Remus J., PETTIGREW, Peter., EVANS, Lily. POTTER, Harry J.. _

  
  


**Story** :

_ It had been easy to live in France, away from everyone, where my behavior wasn’t reported back to Mother or Father _ , Sirius thought as he held the plastic pull-out handle on his suitcase. He was playing with the small button that sat flat on the top. He sighed and slumped down into the uncomfortable mass-produced chair. He was listening distantly to the echoing voice that herded the sheep-of-people to their respective gates. 

He pulled the small suitcase towards him, digging through the contents, his leather jacket, his computer, his dignity as an older gentleman, in what seemed to be a robe, walked past with a happy little twinkly in his eyes. Sirius gulped down the frog in his throat. He was suppressing his greatest fear. Flight.

He had flown before, many times actually, but never like this, never alone. Even the worst flights were bearable, because at the very least his mother’s banshee screams were familiar and normal, and made him feel as though he could die at any given moment. He had flown with his parents -as awful as it had been to watch his father drink himself to practical death, and his mother curse him out at any opportune moment, the entire trip, 18 hours. He had flown with his cousins -who couldn’t seem to agree on anything, except the fact that they were absolutely, positively  **_NOT_ ** sitting next to Sirius for any reason other than the fact that they pitied him. And he had of course flown with his baby brother Regulus -who could probably look death, or maybe even God, in the eyes and flip him off, because Reggie feared nothing, except Mother.

As he was lost in the void of mind, his subconscious continued digging through his bag, until it finally found what it was looking for, his tarot card deck. And he began shuffling, grey eyes mindlessly cast to his hands as they folded and pulled and pushed and shuffled. To anyone out looking in, it would have seemed Sirius was greatly focused on the process of slowly mixing his future-reading cards.

James had swore to him that he would pick Sirius up from the Glasgow Airport in Scotland when Sirius landed. He even said that if he had to he’d throw Lily over his shoulder, grab baby Harry and run the whole way there. Even from the phone, Sirius could hear the faint voice of Lily saying,  _ “You try that and you’ll have my foot up your arse.”  _ Lily had always been a no-nonsense kind of lady, Sirius adored that in her. She was responsible, and yet still knew how to have fun.

Sirius’ subconscious had begun balancing its’ laptop on its’ legs, using the machine as a make-shift table. Then, when the ‘table’ had been secured on the jean-clad legs of Sirius Black, his hands began situating the cards neatly in a particular pattern. The cards were in an even circle, facing down onto the cool, smooth surface of the laptop. That was until Sirius was left with three cards, he halted for a moment, as if contemplating where they should be put, until he sat the three in the circle, a line, halving the circle into two. 

He wasn’t going to give himself a reading, that would be ridiculous, plus he had promised never to, after the last time. He had swore never to give a reading to anyone who bore the name Black again, including himself and his brother, who was fascinated by the art. It had a disaster and it had made such a mess of his already fragile relationship with his family that they decided to entirely disown him. Cut out the black sheep, if you will.

Instead of a reading, Sirius found joy in simply shuffling the cards, and setting them in different patterns on his make-shift table. He enjoyed the soothing sound of the cards scraping against each other. He enjoyed the comforting feeling of the air hitting his face as he flipped through them. It was his way of calming his frayed nerves. He had become so encased in the soothing isolation of his cards that he failed to notice the increase of people in the port. 

There were women and men, adults, elders, children, teens and babies. 

People who were standing, people who were sitting. 

People who looked happy, people who looked like Regulus that one time Sirius stole his chicken nugget right in front of him 

He didn’t take too good of a look around the room before locking eyes back onto his cards. Although this time it was different, he wasn’t calm, he was tranquil. Quite the opposite, actually. He felt self-conscious, like every eye in the room was staring at him, talking about him, judging him. Comparing him to his family. Like always had been.

He looked up for a moment, hoping to silently tell the voice of his mother, that sat around in his head to kindly, fuck off.

His eyes wandered to an elderly pair of men, one of them being the twinkly eyed man from before. Then they grazed past a man and woman with five young boys, all sporting bright flame-like red hair. All to stop suddenly, halting in an infatuation as he gained sight of the most beautiful, gorgeous, unattainable butt he had ever had the honour to lay eyes on. 

The owner of ‘perfect butt’ as Sirius was now calling it, stood facing away from the young Black, but this was in no way a deterrence from Sirius studying the perfections of their backside. The person, of whom Sirius was smart enough not to label a gender identity until genuinely meeting, was a giant, almost two whole Sirius, or maybe James and Sirius’ foot. Either way they were tall. The person’s face was hidden from Sirius’ immediate sight as they seemed to be chatting with the person they stood in front of, this was unfortunate, but Sirius was fine looking at butts.  _ Sometimes, one must appreciate a butt before they can truly appreciate a person. _ As James had so effortlessly put it, before being smacked over the head by Lily who was holding a giggly baby Harry.

Sirius had reasonably assumed that to anyone outside looking in, probably was thinking that Sirius was a creep, Sirius, however, didn’t mind. Actually, he felt an unwavering incline towards this person, this perfect-booty-person, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure why.

Perhaps it was the way they slightly shifted his weight from foot to foot, ever so slightly, in a rhythmic system that was on time like cloak-work. Perhaps it was the way they fiddled their hands around, delving them into the depths of their pockets only to yank them out, to tie them around their back, to weave their long figures around.

Or, perhaps, it was the way their eyes reflected off the artificial light, allowing them to shimmer. How they radiated a warm summer's day, dancing in a meadow of lilies and buttercups with all of your friends. 

Sirius blinked, his eyes held captive by the tall person who he had once admired from afar. He blinked again, realizing, only now, how incredibly close the two had really been, how they were separated by a mere isle. How, now, it was not Sirius who was looking other up and down, but Sirius was now the subject of the objectification. Although it didn’t feel violating, it felt almost sacred, like he was sharing a secret with a close friend.

Sirius gulped, his hands became blanketed by a thin layer of sweat, his nerves on overdrive as a perfect-booty-person stared him down. Their eyes were narrowed, head tipping ever so neatly to the side, letting loose sandy-dirty-brown hairs slide against his forehead. Their face was frightening upon first inspection. Scars littered their skin like freckles, of which they had plenty. They looked as if they had just gotten into an intense battle against the likes of a bear, wolf and four lions, and subsequently won. 

But the cold, unfriendly demeanor seemed to vanish as Sirius’ eyes focused in on their choice of clothes. It was almost comical how contradicting they were. Their faces were hardened and no nonsense, while their clothes represented the entirety of winter-fashion. 

Their top was simple and loose, a dull, dark red jumper that seemed to have a small patch of embroidery around the left shoulder. Their trousers were no different, a simple brown jean-type, that seemed to be a bit too tight around the thigh area. Then, from what Sirius could see under their trousers were white converse, that were meticulously -and suspiciously- clean of any dot of dirt.

Looking over their clothing choices alone, Sirius was reminded of the James and his fifth Valentine’s day alone, after Lily had -once again- rejected James, the ‘relationship expert’ -as James had drunkenly declared himself one afternoon- felt obligated to give his pre bought presents to someone who would appreciate his hard work. Spending his parents money. The clothing reminded Sirius of the giant teddy bear James had insisted would cure Sirius of all his troubles -this didn’t happen, but James was so adamant that Sirius ended up simply going along with it, they both knew.

Sirius took a moment to relish in the sheer, unbelievable beauty of this  _ real life _ human being, all as they took cautious steps forward, towards him. There was, at most, a meter between them, though Sirius wanted very much for it to be a few centimeters instead.

“I, um, I noticed that you were staring at me? I was wondering if I could help you?” Their voice was slow, deep and creamy, like caramel after being bitten into on a hot summer’s day.

Sirius continued to stare for another minute, or so. Wondering how one person could be so incredibly intimidating in the face; so sexy in the body; and adorably anxious in the word, all at the same time.

“Actually, you can,” Eyebrows were raised at the overly confident remark, “You could share a name?” Sirius' hands were beginning to coat themselves in a thin lining of nervous sweat, as he tightly held his deck of cards in his hand.

“Shrek. There you got a name.” Their tone was lanced in a heavy sarcasm, Sirius laughed at the sentiment.

“Well,  _ Shrek _ , I think you look hot.” Sirius was looking this stranger up and down until he met their eyes, his voice was drowning in the depth of homosexuality.

They laughed, “I seemed to have been mistaken, I’m not Shrek, you see, I’m actually Fiona, obviously.” They rolled their eyes nonchalantly, taking a casual seat next to Sirius, a very good sign.

“Excuse you, my dearest one, but obviously _**I**_ ** _’m_** supposed to be the Fiona in this relationship, I mean have you seen me!” Sirius could help the feminine flip of his hair that he had so secretly watched Regulus master.

They shared a joyous laugh, “Remus,” Sirius eyes shot up from the floor in confusion, “My name? I was shitting with you before, but I feel it’s only gentlemanly to genuinely answer you. So, my name is Remus. And yours is. . .?” He trails off of the open ended question.

Sirius choked, the glance Remus was now cast down onto him was just too much. And no matter how much he wanted to keep up the act of dorky humor, he caved into the contagiously sweet smile that plagued Remus’ face. “Sirius. My name is Sirius. And this is kind of strange, but would you like a tarot reading?”

-End “Once A Month” Part One of Three-

**Author's Note:**

> Character X Reader  
> Character X Character  
> Character X OC  
> Any sexual orientation is welcome, please be nice, and also understand that I get writers block very easily.  
> Requests are open!


End file.
